User blog:Willbachbakal/Poll: Implement a Champion Creator in LoL
As pretty much everyone on this wiki and the LoL forums knows, custom champion ideas are a huge hobby across the entire playerbase. Over a dozen new champion concepts pop up on the internet every day. Some of them are good, others less good, and others yet seem really fun to play. Problem is, right now there's no real chance any custom champion concept can gain any real recognition, aside from a few positive comments in the relevant talk page or forum thread. To this end, I propose that Riot implement a champion creator of sorts: The Basics *Custom champions could only fight in custom games. *Players could select an existing champion model and give them their own kit, whether by creating all of its abilities from scratch or by selecting one or more existing champion abilities and modifying them. *Players could also modify their champion's base stats, including both initial values and scaling. Kit Creation *Abilities could be broken down into lists: each ability could have a indefinitely long list of passive and active components (or simply just one passive or active component). Innates could only have passive components. *Each component would be split into two parts: the trigger and the effect. The trigger is what allows the ability to take effect (for example, triggers upon entering combat), and the effect is the ability itself. *The trigger could be situational (i.e. triggers only in certain circumstances), active (i.e. you press a button to activate/toggle/etc the ability), or a combination of the above. Setting the trigger to "none" would turn the ability into a permanent passive bonus. *The effect could encompass every existing ability, whether it be a simple damaging attack, a stat boost or a more complex spell. The options available for the effect should be modular, and open enough so as to allow as much creative freedom as possible. Champion Sharing *Custom champions could be submitted by their creator to a special network, where people could look at champions and their kits, and even load them so as to try them out. *Creators could provide custom champs with their own backstory, and assign them combat roles (e.g. carry, support, tank, melee, etc.) which would also work as tags. *People could vote on champs, and there could be some sort of leaderboard for popular champs. *This may or may not be feasible, but it'd be awesome if players could supply their own models/skins/voice responses for their custom champ. In that case, there would probably have to be a flagging process that'd allow players to report inappropriate/offensive champs. TL;DR *What's being proposed here is a feature that'd allow players to create custom champs for custom games only. Players could also share their champ with the rest of the LoL playerbase for them to test and judge it. *There would be NO reward for creating or playing a custom champ, so the main focus of creating one would be to actually create a good champion. Obviously, one could easily come up with a broken Mary Sue champ, but there'd be no real point in doing so, and nobody else would want to play your custom champ. Should Riot implement a champion creator in LoL? Heck yeah! Nope. Category:Custom champions